A VACATION DAY
by ALLTIMEANIMEMUSICALFAN
Summary: Roxas spotted a note on the window. It read: Vacation Approved. He was wondering what was this about. "What is a vacation?" SPOILERS!
1. What's a vacation?

**Hey! This is ALLTIMEANIMEMUSICALFAN. This is my first story ever written so no harsh comments! This is a remake of Day118 in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. So SPOILERS TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED. Review please. **

Roxas woke up from his slumber and sat up. He sighed and realized it was another work day at the Organization.

"*sighs* Just me and the heartless again I guess…" He sighed. He got out of bed and went out of his room.

*****************

He went to the Grey Area. But then he realized no one was here. "Hey where is everyone?" He wondered as he looked around. Then he noticed there was a piece of paper stuck to the window. He went to the window. The paper read:

_Vacation Approved_

"Vacation? What is that?" Roxas knew nothing about things that involve people having hearts. Instead, he would ask his best friend, Axel. Besides Nobodies do not have hearts. He stared in to in blankly. Suddenly he heard some foot steps behind him. Although he didn't care who it was. It could be anybody after all.

"Morning, Roxas." A voice called. Roxas turned around and it was Axel who greeted him. "Hey Axel, can I ask you something?" Then Axel nodded.

"What's a vacation?" He asked.

Axel scratched his head and he explained to him. "Well a vacation his when you get a day off. You can do anything what you want to."

"So, no work at all?" Roxas asked to make sure.

"Yeah, no work you have to do something else besides work on vacation." Axel said.

"Hmmm…. What are you going to do today Axel?"

"Sleep, of course." He chuckled.

"That doesn't seem like a good vacation!" Roxas laughed with him. "Oh by the way, have you seen Xion?"

"I saw her at Twilight's View." Axel answered

"Okay. Thanks Axel!" he smiled and he ran off to look for Xion.

* * *

Roxas climbed the stairs at Twilight's View he looked around. He spotted Xion at that moment and called out her name.

"Xion!" Roxas called her name as she was walking up the stairs. She turned around and her eyes were locked on Roxas. "Hey Roxas, Good morning." She greeted.

"Hello. Did you see the memo stuck on the wall?" He asked.

"Yes, I have." She answered.

"So what are you going to do for vacation then?" He asked.

"*Sigh* Well…" She paused for a moment, "I am going to practice using the Keyblade. Since I just got my power back. Want to join me?" She offered the request.

"Umm, sorry I have to pass." He apologized.

"Oh…" She sighed. Yet she smiled again and said. "Well if you change your mind, I will be in Agrabah. See you later!" She waved as she walked away.

"See you!" He waved back.

Now, Roxas was back to his neutral state again. What will he do for vacation? _"How do I do this? How do the people with hearts do these kinds of things? *sighs*"_

Roxas went back to the Grey Area and spotted that memo again on the window. It made him jittery because he didn't know what to do for the one day vacation. "_What will I do for today?" _He sighed. Then a light bulb flashed on his head. "I know!" he said ecstatically. So, he opened a portal to a world. Which world did it lead to? _Find out in the next chapter..._

**Review, comment and favorite it please.**

**I know this is very short. But it is a good start right? **

**This will be so awesome. REMEMBER NO HARSH COMMENTS!!**

**DO NOT MAKE ME DELETE THEM!!  
**


	2. Grandstander!

**HEY GUYS! IT'S ME AGAIN!! THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF A VACATION DAY! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!**

**Review the chapter!! **

The portal lead to Twilight Town and Roxas landed on the Back Alley nearby the usual spot.

"_I better go get some ice cream"_ He thought.

* * *

He walked by the sandlot and saw three kids. One of them was Pence. He had a headband wrapped around his head and he wore this red shirt. Roxas met him before with Axel when they were looking for Xion here at this world.

Pence saw Roxas pass by. He called out, "Hey!"

"Oh hi!" Roxas walked to Pence. "It's…Pence. Am I right?" Pence nodded in response.

"So did you find your friend?" Pence asked. "Yeah, I did." He answered.

"So what are you doing?" Roxas wondered.

"My friend Hayner, the guy wearing the vest, is trying to make a record on Grandstander." He explained.

A girl spotted Pence talking to Roxas she asked, "Pence, is this a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. His name is Roxas. I met him a little while back!" He smiled

"Hello! I'm Olette." She greeted. "I am Roxas." He smiled. Roxas switched targets and looked at Hayner. It seems that Hayner isn't the type to make 'new' friends. So Hayner walked to him and said "Hey what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere?" He snapped. "Hayner! Don't be so rude." Olette nagged.

"Well, he's new in town right?" Hayner said to Olette.

"Oh, sorry, Hayner was just practicing his Grandstander." She apologized.

"What's that?" he wondered.

"Grandstander is a game where a person needs to hit the ball as many time as he can. But you can't let the ball touch the floor. Although you have five chances." Olette informed Roxas about the mechanics of the game.

"You know, why don't you give it a try, new kid?" Hayner challenged him.

"uhh… No I have to uh… be some—" He stuttered.

"Come on! Just one try and you can go home buddy." He said.

"Err, Okay." He answered. Hayner gave the Struggle bat to him vigorously.

Roxas breathed deeply. "Alright. On my signal you start!" Pence called out. "Ready. 1, 2, 3,… Go!!" Roxas ran towards the ball. He started hitting the ball and it went so high after his first combination. For his technique, he dashes towards the ball and hit it. Although he gets tired, he needed to get a high score. "He's very good at this!" Olette whispered to Pence. On the other hand, Hayner crossed his arms for he thought Roxas was better than him. As he hit the ball twice he suddenly missed the combo. "_Great…4 chances left." _He thought.

This continued on and he lost all his 4 chances. Although he got a high score.

"Wow!! That was amazing. Just…. Wow!!" Olette clapped. "Yeah!! You were awesome!" He rooted for Roxas.

Hayner paused for a moment "Well…*sigh* try again. Come, just one more." He had a mean look on his face.

"So what do you say Roxas?" Pence asked him.

"No. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Oh okay. You have to be somewhere right? Because if not.." Pence continued.

"No, no. I have really be somewhere." He explained.

"Oh I see. Hey man sorry for being such a jerk a while ago. Hope we'll be friends!" Hayner apologized.

"It's alright" Roxas smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you again Roxas!" Pence said. "Me too!" Olette said happily

"Hopefully, we can play Grandstander again sometime!" Olette smiled.

"Yeah. I should be going now! See you guys!" Roxas said goodbye and left the Sandlot. He bought some ice cream before he went up Central Station. "_Maybe Axel will be there."_

_Find out in the next chapter._

**REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND DO STUFF!!**

**SEE YOU!**


	3. The Sunset

**HEY GUYS!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO A VACATION DAY!! I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT. WELL THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AFTER ALL. SO I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE FIRST STORY I HAVE WRITTEN!**

Roxas climbed up the clock tower and sat on the ledge. He stared out in to the sunset and ate his Sea-Salt Ice Cream. As he ate, Axel came by. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." Roxas replied back. Axel walked to the ledge and sat there. "*sigh* Man! I slept like a log!" he exclaimed as he was rubbing his own shoulder.

"That's REALLY productive of you!" Roxas said ironically. So, Roxas offered ice cream and Axel began eating. As he ate, he looked down the station and saw the three kids, whom Roxas had met, playing together and said to himself, "Summer Vacation already? Nah, it's a bit too early." He sighed.

"Summer Vacation? What's that?" Roxas wondered.

"It's a vacation that's longer than one day."

"Really, how long is it?

"I don't know… a month or so. I guess." He said

"A MONTH??! I couldn't figure out what to do for a day!" He was shocked by what Axel had just said.

Axel chuckled. "The kids get a little help from their teachers. They dish out a lot of homework during the break. Sometimes kids just goof off with their friends and they rather just do their homework at the end of vacation and they get some help with their friends to finish the job." Axel explained to Roxas.

"Well, that sounds fun!" Roxas gave a grin.

So, they went back to looking at the beautiful sunset of Twilight Town and ate their salty-yet-sweet ice cream.

"I didn't expect you to come here so early!" A female voice was heard.

"Oh hey Xion!" Roxas said after he turned around to see who it is. Xion sat beside Roxas and he asked Xion as he gave her some ice cream, "So did you end up going somewhere today?"

"No, why? Did you go somewhere without me?"

"Well, Axel went somewhere. He went to sleep." Roxas informed her and gave a goofy grin.

"Well, that was not good!" Xion laughed. And the two guys laughed with her as well.

"Unlike you two lazybones, I work myself pretty hard." Axel teased.

"Hah maybe you're just out of shape!" She exclaimed. They all laughed.

The trio stared out to the beautiful sunset. Listening to the birds chirp and enjoying their favorite snacks. Roxas wished that the day would last forever.

"Tomorrow, it's back to work." Axel sighed out loud.

"Hope they give us another vacation." Xion wished. Roxas also agreed, "Yeah"

Axel looked down and said, "I'll be gone again guys, just for a few days though." Roxas opened his eyes and said, "Again?" Axel nodded and said "Yeah, they're making me do recon."

"Which world?" he asked worryingly. "Can't tell." He gave his smirk. "Hey? What was that for?" he got playfully angry.

"Well, I can't tell you ALL my dark secrets." He teased. "Come on! I don't have any dark secrets with me!" He laughed.

"Just kidding!" he laughed. Axel snorted and said "Hah, you know how Saix is." "No kidding." He agreed.

"And, guys don't bungle with anything alright?" He seemed to implore. "Why would we do that?" Xion raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" He smirked. "Considering your track record *whistles*." He teased around and Xion said in a tone "DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"

"Xion calm down." Roxas gave a grin. "Oh… shoot." She wanted to get back at Axel because of what he said to her.

"So guys, shall we head back to the castle?" Axel asked.

"Oh, let's just stay a bit for a while and enjoy the scenery." Roxas breathed deeply as he was enjoying the beautiful sunset.

"I agree." Xion said.

After a few minutes, the trio travelled back to the Castle That Never Was to report back to Saix.

It must have been a great day for Roxas. Playing with his new found friends, eating some ice cream with his best friends. Still, it was going to be another busy day tomorrow. Hopefully the Organization will be scheduling some day-offs again. That day came to a close and the sun has set over Twilight Town. That day made Day number 118.

-End-

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF IT? IT WAS GREAT RIGHT? SO I WANT YOU GUYS TO REVIEW THE CHAPTER AND THE WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE WHOLE STORY THAT I HAVE WRITTEN. BTW, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALRIGHT? SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW. THAT BUTTON WANTS TO BE TOUCHED (no I don't mean that. XD) So yeah my first story is done. YEY! –does a dance- XoXO.**


End file.
